Menos tu vientre
by Aileen.Selene.767
Summary: Remus Lupin estuvo a punto de cometer el mayor error de su vida: abandonar a su esposa e hijo para acompañar a Harry a buscar los Horrocruxes.


_Aquí está Aileen con otro one-shot!_

_Esta historia tiene un pequeño matiz y es que, en ciertas ocasiones, tiene base en una poesía de Miguel Hernández, "Menos tu vientre", escrita a su mujer embarazada durante la Guerra Civil española._

_Por otro lado, la escena en Grimmauld Place y la de la boda están sacadas del libro "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la muerte", claro está; y por tanto, la historia en sí, escenarios y personajes y demás, pertenecerán a J.K. Rowling ;)_

_A disfrutar y, como no, opinad...Gracias! ^^_

* * *

Un hombre bajó las escaleras a la llamada de su mujer. Tenía el pelo castaño canoso, algunas cicatrices en la cara y mostraba un aspecto ciertamente cansado, aunque era el habitual. En el salón encontró a su mujer; una chica más joven que él, de ojos oscuros y brillantes y pelo color rosa intenso.

-Remus, amor, tenemos que hablar. Yo...- Nymphadora Tonks no sabía como arrancar. Se le habían atascado las palabras. Tenía un nudo enorme en la garganta. Pero, pensándolo bien, no sabía porqué. Se suponía que la noticia era alegre, feliz...–...estoy embarazada. –le comunicó su mujer sin más dilación, acompañando la noticia con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Remus Lupin no reaccionó por un instante.

-Emb...embarazada. Ya. -el hombre-lobo estaba sentado, frente a su esposa, en el sofá de su casa. Muchas cosas le pasaban por la cabeza, principalmente relacionadas con la situación de guerra que vivían, la cual no ayudaba -No... no lo entiendo. No comprendo cómo ha podido pasar.

Recordó la noche de acción vivida dos días antes, durante el desarrollo del plan "Los 7 Potters" para sacar a Harry de Privet Drive; y de cómo su mujer había puesto en peligro su vida, al igual que el resto de gente que participó. Se preguntó si por entonces ella ya lo sabía y no había querido decirle nada para no impedirle participar en la misión.

-Remus... ¿qué...quieres decir con eso? –su voz estaba a punto de quebrarse.

Él no lo respondió. Se puso de pie y comenzó a dar vueltas.

-Dora, yo...lo siento. No sabía qué quería decir. Es...es genial, cariño. – Le sonrió, cogiéndole la mano, pero sin saber si estaba muy convencido de lo que estaba diciendo.

Nymphadora se levantó al día siguiente con náuseas, así que corrió al lavabo. A pesar de todos los inconvenientes que suponía un embarazo, se sentía feliz de su estado. E increíblemente, Remus se comportaba de forma normal. Es más, parecía feliz por todo aquello.

Bajó a la cocina una vez se sintió mejor. Allí estaba su marido, preparando un suculento desayuno. Cocinaba feliz, pensando en sus cosas. Levantó la mirada y vio a su mujer. No sabía porqué, pero la veía más guapa incluso que la noche anterior.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella, entre pequeñas risas, a su embobado esposo; mientras se comía una tostada.

- ¡Nada! Solo que...te quiero.

Dora sintió como si se derritiera por dentro. Se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Tenía al hombre que quería, cuando hacía solo unos pocos meses antes creía que jamás la aceptaría. Y ahora...se tocó la barriga y se sintió increíblemente bien.

Ese mismo día fueron a San Mungo a hacerle una revisión normal y rutinaria. La Sanadora que les atendió era una chica joven, pero con experiencia suficiente en el campo de la sanidad mágica. Tenía el cabello rubio dorado y largo hasta la cintura; y un aspecto muy jovial.

-Enhorabuena, señores Lupin.- decía la mujer mientras miraba la imagen que salía de la punta de su varita, la cual apuntaba al vientre de Nymphadora. No se lo podían creer. Allí estaba. Un puntito pequeño...pero era su hijo.

Ya de vuelta en casa, Tonks estaba más que eufórica. Andaba de aquí para allá, pensando en toda la gente que tenían que avisar. Para empezar, mandó un patronus a sus padres; los cuales en seguida se aparecieron en su casa para felicitar a su única hija y a su yerno. A pesar de que nunca llegaron a aceptar por completo la boda de su hija con él, verlos tan felices los hizo recapacitar un poco.

-Remus, tendremos que decírselo a todos los de la Orden –decía ella sonriendo firmemente.

-Mañana, cuando vayamos a la Madriguera, daremos la noticia. Pero relájate. –le contestó riendo, nervioso. En el fondo, tenía un lío en la mente.

Por la noche, estaban en la cama. Dora estaba tumbada y se giró hacia su marido.

-¿En qué piensas?

Él mantuvo la mirada al frente, con el ceño medio fruncido.

-En muchas cosas. En ti, en mí. En nuestro futuro. No sé qué va a pasar.

-Oh, Remus. Yo también tengo miedo. Sé que este no es un buen momento para traer a un niño al mundo. Pero le cuidaremos, y lucharemos para darle un futuro de paz y felicidad.

El ex-profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se giró hacia ella y le tocó el vientre. Era increíble como algo tan pequeño que aún ni parecía existir se convertiría en algo tan puro como su hijo, inmerso en la situación que vivían: sin saber qué futuro les deparaba, ni siquiera si tendrían futuro. Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Dora, y llegó a sus labios, los cuales los fundió con los de Remus en un suave beso de buenas noches.

Faltaba un día para la boda de Bill Weasley y Fleur Delacour. En la Madriguera había mucho revuelo. La gente andaba de aquí para allá; había muchas cosas que hacer, entre los preparativos de la propia ceremonia y los extra llevados a cabo para proteger el lugar. Al fin y al cabo, allí se iba a concentrar toda la Orden del Fénix, además del propio Harry Potter; ahora principal objetivo de los mortífagos. El grado de ocupación era tal que Remus y Dora no tuvieron un segundo para reunirlos a todos y anunciar las novedades. Además, acordaron dejar esos días para mantener el protagonismo de la feliz pareja próxima a casarse; ellos ya tendrían tiempo de hablar con la Orden.

Molly Weasley, la madre de la gran familia de pelirrojos, era la que principalmente dirigía el trabajo de organización y decoración. Debía estar todo perfecto. Además, aprovechaba esto para mandar a Harry, Ron y Hermione tareas separadas, ya que sabía que tramaban algo, y que tarde o temprano abandonarían la Madriguera. _"Así, al menos, no tienen tiempo de organizar sus planes"_, pensaba para sí misma.

Durante una de estas tareas, Harry coincidió con Lupin, al cual veía más distraído de lo normal.

-Profesor Lupin, ¿se encuentra bien?

Éste asintió con la cabeza en respuesta al chico, pero no dijo nada. Harry se extrañó, pero no dijo nada; los pensamientos respecto a los Horrocruxes volvieron demasiado rápido a su cabeza.

Por su lado, Molly y Tonks limpiaban y clasificaban vajilla y cubiertos; trabajo en el cual la Sra. Weasley observo que la metamorfomaga estaba más torpe de lo normal. En un momento dado, Dora se sentó, quejándose de los dolores de estómago y las náuseas, las cuales había intentado ocultar, pero ya no podía soportarlo más.

-Pequeña, ¿estás bien? –dijo con el tono más maternal que sabe poner. La miró a los ojos y detectó una mirada que ella reconoció en seguida. Le brillaban de un modo especial. Molly sabía perfectamente qué ocurría. -¡Pero bueno! Supongo que debería decir que ¡enhorabuena a los dos! ¿Lo sabe ya el resto? Ay me aleg...

-Molly, espera –la cortó Tonks. Su pelo se había tornado castaño oscuro.

-Mmm, intuyo por eso que no quieres que diga nada. ¿Ocurre algo que quieras hablar?

-No, creo que está todo bien. Aunque últimamente veo a Remus un poco distraído, y cuando le dije que iba a ser padre tampoco me dio la sensación de que se lo tomara demasiado bien...Pero bueno, serán conclusiones precipitadas, paranoias mías. La tensión es muy fuerte últimamente en todos los sentidos.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo sin ningún problema. Tonks y Remus estaban sentados en 2ª fila, junto a Harry (encubierto con el aspecto del "primo Barny"), Ron, Hermione y Ginny. La decoración había salido perfecta. Los asientos estaban decorados con flores blancas y rosas y el pasillo que recorrían los novios lo cubría un manto de pétalos de rosa. La carpa cubría todo perfectamente, y convertía aquello en una cúpula mágica y entrañable.

El buen ambiente se notaba en todos los rincones. Todos hablaban con todos y bailaban muy animados. Hasta que todo se tornó oscuro. La gente en seguida se calló, y todos se pusieron en torno a la figura de un patronus que había aparecido: _"El ministerio ha caído. El ministro ha muerto. Vienen hacia aquí". _

Comenzó a cundir el pánico. La gente se desaparecía en segundos; nadie quería estar allí cuando llegaran. Remus cogió a su mujer y juntos empezaron a defender el fuerte; pero al ver que no había nada que hacer, y ya con la sensación de que la Orden estaba más o menos a salvo, volvieron a casa.

Una vez en casa, Remus se puso a dar vueltas como un poseso. Pensaba y murmuraba continuamente sobre Harry, Ron y Hermione. Decía algo sobre una misión, Dumbledore, y buscar algo. Tonks creía que su marido estaba tremendamente estresado por el acontecimiento que acababa de suceder; pero cuando ella salió del dormitorio, se dio cuenta de que las cosas se le estaban yendo de las manos.

-Dora, coge tus cosas y vete a casa de tus padres. –le dijo sin más dilación y sin modificar ni un momento su serio tono de voz.

- Pero... ¿por qué? ¿Qué significa todo esto, Remus?

- Tú simplemente hazlo. –se le veía extremadamente tenso, pero Dora no lo entendía. No era luna llena. Ni siquiera se acercaba. Pero le hizo caso; pues no quería tener ninguna discusión. No esa noche. Ya habían pasado por demasiadas cosas.

Una vez estuvieron en casa de Ted y Andrómeda, Remus se acercó a su mujer. La cogió por los hombros y le susurró un breve _Te quiero, _antes de marcharse por la puerta. A ella no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, y a él, tampoco, de cambiar de opinión. Se quedó, casi, con la palabra en la boca. Salvo porque no supo qué decir. Las palabras no le salían.

Remus Lupin acababa de salir de casa de Ted y Andrómeda. Caminaba con paso firme, pero sin estar convencido del todo de a donde iba a ir. Empezó a pensar en su situación actual. Apenas unas horas antes habían sido atacados por un gran grupo de mortífagos. El Ministerio había caído. La situación era desesperante. Cientos de magos desaparecían y morían cada semana. Y en su casa...recordó a Dora, y en cinco minutos ya la echó de menos. Pero no podía soportar pensar en su hijo no-nato. Un hombre lobo con descendencia. ¿Dónde se había visto eso? Y su mujer...por si no era suficiente que la gente la marginara por haberse casado con él. _"Sí, estará mejor sin mi"._

Iba por las calles de Londres, abarrotadas de gente, de muggles que no sabían qué estaba ocurriendo, ni que podían correr peligro en cualquier momento. De pronto notó como si alguien le siguiera; y en menos de tres segundos, un rayo de luz pasó rozando su mano. Corrió a esconderse detrás de un coche, y al instante, se desapareció, llegando a algún páramo de Escocia, no sabía exactamente dónde. Ni importaba, lo que realmente interesaba era perderles la pista cuanto antes.

oOoOoOoOo

El sol ya comenzaba a entrar por la ventana. Tonks estaba tumbada en la cama mientras el pelo, poco a poco se le oscurecía y la cara mostraba una mueca de tristeza y a la vez dolor. Quería llorar. Llorar de rabia e impotencia. De miedo.

Oyó un ruido, y reaccionó rápidamente. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos. Por una parte, estaba asustada pensando si sería alguien de _ellos_, que les hubiera seguido la pista desde la Madriguera;por otra, estaba alegre por pensar que podría ser Remus. Remus... ¿por qué se había ido? Aquella noche, que ahora parecía tan lejana, pero que había sido apenas unas horas antes.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Bajó al salón y allí estaban sus padres.

-¿No habéis dormido en toda la noche?

-Queríamos hacer turnos pero finalmente, ninguno podíamos dormir.-el señor Tonks estaba muy al tanto de lo que estaba ocurriendo y, a pesar de su condición de muggle, no quería quedarse al margen sino proteger a su familia.

Dora se acurrucó al lado de su madre en el sofá y rompió en llantos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se ha ido? ¿Crees que he hecho algo mal?

-Shhh, no digas eso, cielo.-Andrómeda removía los dedos entre el pelo de su hija y recordaba esos momentos en los que era pequeña y se entristecía por alguna cosa y la buscaba para que la consolara. Había pasado tiempo, pero seguía siendo su pequeña.

-Mamá... ¿tú crees que hago bien teniendo este niño?

-Eso no te lo puedo decir yo. Es una decisión que debes meditar y tomar tú. Piénsalo, siente cuanto lo quieres, y decide.

Pasó el resto del día sin novedad. Intentó tener noticias de la Orden o de Harry, Ron y Hermione para tener la cabeza ocupada y mantener la mente fría pero nadie sabía nada. Todos estaban dispersos para mayor seguridad y no había manera de localizarse sin que saltaran las alarmas.

oOoOoOoOo

No sabía dónde se encontraba, lo único que quería era encontrar un lugar donde resguardarse de la abundante lluvia y que no le encontraran los mortífagos. Remus llevaba casi dos días vagando por diversos sitios, a su juicio probablemente se había recorrido medio mundo. No estaba muy seguro de donde ir todavía; los secuaces del Señor Tenebroso habían dado con él y necesitaba deshacerse de su propia pista antes de centrarse. Sabía que quería encontrar a Harry y sus amigos pero ¿cómo? y lo más importante ¿dónde?

_Piensa, Remus, piensa. _–Se decía a sí mismo mientras caminaba bajo la lluvia hacia un cobertizo. –_Es Harry, ¿dónde puede haber ido en esta situación?_

Si fuera él, claro está que no podría haber ido a ningún sitio conocido; están demasiado expuestos y cualquiera les encontraría.

Se dio por vencido y cayó rendido en la paja y los trastos que había en aquella cabaña abandonada. Se puso a pensar, por primera vez en dos días, en lo que acababa de dejar atrás. Estaba solo, mojado, frío, y había abandonado a la mujer de su vida y a su futuro hijo. La nostalgia y las dudas volvieron a embargarle.

La echaba de menos, de eso no había duda. Echaba de menos su dulce mirada, sus movimientos imprecisos y torpes. Echaba de menos la forma en que sus finas manos lo abrazaban, lo acariciaban, lo excitaban. Como cada esquina de su cuerpo llenaba el más profundo rincón de su corazón. Echaba de menos esos labios que lo besaban con suavidad y romanticismo o con profunda pasión, o como exploraban cada rincón inhóspito de su anatomía.

_Espero que estés bien, Dora._

Pensando en todo esto, se quedó dormido.

oOoOoOoOo

Un fuerte dolor en el abdomen despertó a Tonks de su profundo sueño. No sabía cuánto llevaba durmiendo, al parecer cayó rendida por el llanto. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo se incorporó pero apenas se puso de pie, cayó al suelo, casi retorciéndose del dolor. Ted apareció en cuanto oyó el ruido.

-¡Andrómeda, ven, corre! ¡Hay que llevarse a Dora a San Mungo!

Después de un par de horas, la chica estaba estable. Despertó en una habitación del hospital. Allí encontró a sus padres, pero no a...

-¿Remus? ¿Ha venido? –preguntó nada más abrir los ojos.

-No, cariño. Lo hemos avisado pero no ha dado señales.

Pasó parte del día allí para que los sanadores se aseguraran de que estaba perfectamente y volvió a casa.

Ya allí, se dio cuenta de algo: el rato que había pasado en el hospital, temió por la vida de su hijo más que por otra cosa, ni siquiera la suya propia. Ese rato en el que creía que perdería a su pequeño no nato, lo echó de menos. Ahí supo que, pasara lo que pasara en el mundo, iba a ser con él o ella.

oOoOoOoOo

Remus despertó y automáticamente su mente volvió al hilo de lo que consideraba importante en ese momento: encontrar a Harry. De pronto, una luz lo iluminó.

_¡Claro! Ningún sitio expuesto sería ideal pero... ¿y los ocultos? _

Se apareció en una oscura calle y paró frente a los edificios de ladrillo. Nadie se hubiera dado cuenta nunca, pero en esa calle faltaba el número 12. Un buen sistema de ocultación hacía desaparecer esta casa de Grimmauld Place.

Consiguiendo sortear los conjuros del recibidor, se adentró en silencio a la casa. Aquello estaba más abandonado que nunca, aunque sabía que había gente. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, alguien que reconoció como Harry le apuntó con la varita impidiéndole moverse, acompañado también de Ron y Hermione.

Una vez hubieron comprobado quién era, los cuatro se pararon a hablar de los últimos días. Así como Lupin les informó de que todos estaban a salvo gracias al aviso de Kingsley durante la boda, y les contó como un mortífago le había estado persiguiendo durante tres días, ellos le contaron como dos mortífagos les encontraron en pleno centro de Londres.

Terminadas las historias, Lupin fue al asunto importante.

-Me ofrezco a ir con vosotros en esa misión.

-Pero, ¿y Tonks? –preguntó Hermione extrañada.

Remus les contó la situación con su mujer e insistiendo en que quería acompañarlos pero ellos, sorprendidos por su decisión, intentaron persuadirlo de lo contrario. Harry, el más indignado de todos, terminó por llamarlo cobarde, cosa que él, Remus Lupin, no podía tolerar. Así que se fue de allí.

Ya en la calle se desapareció y aterrizó en el jardín de la casa de los Tonks. Miró a la ventana que da a la habitación de su mujer y vio la luz apagada. Tal vez estaba durmiendo.

"_¿Realmente he hecho bien? La quiero, eso no lo puede cambiar nada ni nadie. No sé si hice lo correcto, pero sí lo que quería. Y ninguna condición social me hará volver atrás."_

Entró en la estancia sin hacer ruido y se tumbó en la cama. La muchacha abrió los ojos despacio y vio a su marido, al que tanto había echado de menos en esos tres días de ausencia, en esa semana de confusión desde la noticia y el ataque, en esa pequeña temporada de dudas. Sin decir nada, él le dio un beso dulce y ella se lo devolvió. Remus se tumbó en la cama por detrás de ella, abrazándola y tocándole allá donde estaba su futuro hijo haciéndoles compañía.

-Estaremos bien –le susurró. –Porque todo es oscuro, frío, confuso...todo, menos tu vientre.


End file.
